Forbidden Lovers
by Shorteballa
Summary: Story of Troy and Sharpay, their journey to persue happieness with each other despite the people who don't want them to be together. This is an emotional rollercoaster!I JUST UPDATED CHAPTER 10! COME AND CHECK IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : A night to remember 

Troy awoke on the couch in his living room with a terrible headache and the urge to vomit. The urge was growing and he ran to the stairs stumbling trying to reach to the bathroom to puke. He opened the door quietly trying not to make it squeak and hurried inside when the opening was large enough, he learned over the toilet and began to let it all out. When there was nothing else to throw up he stopped leaning over the toilet and sat on the floor. Wiping his mouth he tried to think of something he ate that would of made him puke. He couldn't remember what he had ate the day before or why he had fallen asleep on the couch. He smelled his clothes and they smelled like beer, he figured he fell asleep on the couch because that's where he had passed out at, he figured he was drunk. Feeling the urge again he leaned over the toilet once me and began to puke. A short while after he finished and once again sat on the floor to think. The next question on his mind was why he got drunk in the first place and where was he at when he did. Troy's dad heard him in the bathroom and got out of bed to see if he was alright. When Troy heard a knock on the bathroom door and his dad's voice ask if "Troy was in the bathroom and if he was alright" and he raced to his feet and to lock the door, but not before tripping on the rug and hitting the ground hard with a loud thump.

"Yeah dad I am in the bathroom I'll be out in a minute" Troy said in pain as he got up from the floor. "Are you alright it sounded as if you were throwing up" his dad said leaning against the outside of the bathroom door. "Yeah, I'm fine, I think I ate something bad that's all." Troy replied as he wiped his mouth with a piece of tissue. "Ok son, I was just making sure you were alright." Mr. Bolton returned to bed with his wife and fell back to sleep.

Troy sat on the toilet to finish wiping his mouth and then stood up the use the bathroom. When he was finished he began to unbutton his pants and slipped them off onto the floor, and took off his jacket and shirt and entered the shower. He sat under the warm water thinking of how he would explain the smell of beer on his clothes to his mother, who, every Sunday did his laundry. He decided to put the clothes into the wash and attempt to wash them his self. He picked up the bar of soap that sat on a racked supported by the shower. He lathered his body and rinsed it off with a wash towel, then lather his face that still smelled of Budweiser with the soap and washed his face with the wash towel. After 30 minutes of lather, rinse, lather, rinse, Troy stepped out of the shower. He walked over to the mirror and admired his physique, he was tan and had a well toned abdomen, shaped triceps and biceps, also a well established chest. Troy thought of his body before he began to work out, he thought of his bird chest and un toned arms with no shape in his stomach. Then Troy imagined his figure if he kept drinking. He imagined his self with a beer bell, saggy un toned arms, and man boobs. He shook this memory from his mind and promised himself that he would never drink again.

At the breakfast table Troy sat blankly staring at the syrupy stacks of pancakes his mom had fixed, but couldn't find himself to eat any, his mind was elsewhere. He was trying to figure out why he would of gotten drunk, but his mind once again went blank.

"Troy are you alright. . . you haven't eaten anything ?" His mother said with a concerned look on her face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied with a smile as he picked up the fork and poked at the pancakes.  
"You know Troy, everyone is entitled to at least one bad day." His mother implied with a warming smile.  
"Troy, don't tell me your still frowning about last night's game?" his father spoke interrupting his wife.  
Troy looked with a puzzled look on his face not knowing what his dad was taking about. "Last nights game." Troy spoke with a puzzled look. He then realized that his parent didn't know of his condition now, that he can't remember anything from yesterday. "No, no I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry." Troy said trying to play off the fact that he had no idea of what game they were talking about. "Ok, then you better be on your way to school then." Mrs. Bolton said as she cleared his plate from in front of him.

Troy arose from the table grabbing his book bag and kissing his mother on the cheek and headed out the door. _I got drunk?, and Last nights game_? Were the questions that were playing over and over in Troy's mind the whole way to school. When he walked into the school he was greeted by teachers and fellow students showing their sympathy about last nights game, that he had no memory of. Troy arrived at his locker still with the thought of his drinking last night, but it was put on hold when he discovered a note on his locker that read:

_Troy,  
We need to talk ASAP._

_Sharpay_

Troy hung his head after reading the note, "What have I done?" He whispered to myself. Assuming that he must of done something wrong last night. When he looked up he saw his girlfriend Gabriella coming towards me with a smile on her face. "Hi Troy, are you alright" she said in a sweet voice. Trying to comfort him. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just a little tired" He said as he leaned down to kiss her. Their kiss brought a smile the his face. "Oh, ok I thought you were a still upset about last nights game" she said as she grabbed his hand and started walking down the hallway. Troy stopped walking.  
"Wait, what" He said shaking his head. He forgot that everyone else must of went to the game and remembers, except him, decided that she was the person to ask about last's game. "Don't you remember the game from last night?" "No why, what happened?" "Well. . ." she said pulling her hand away from mine. " You weren't playing to well, I don't think you head was in the game. You kept looking into the crowed as if you were looking for someone and not paying attention to the game." "Well it's not like we lost or anything" Troy said being cocky. "Troy, you did lose the game. Are you sure your alright?" "Uh . . . yeah I'll be fine, I guess it just slipped my mind." He said trying to play it off. "I think I'll go lay down in the nurses office to rest." "Ok, well I'll see you at lunch then?" she said smiling as he walked away towards the office. "Yeah, I'll meet you outside by the benches." He told her as he was still walking away.

Troy lied he wasn't going to the nurses office, he went to find Sharpay to ask her about why they needed to talk. When he turned the corner he found Sharpay at her locker with her boyfriend Zeke. Troy walked up to the two of them smiling like nothing was wrong and he wasn't worried about the note and what he may have done last night.

"Hi Troy" she said smiling. "Hi Sharpay. . . and Zeke" " Hey what's up man, are you still bummed about the game last night?" Zeke said as he shook Troy's hand. " No, I better now" Troy said looking at Sharpay. "Ok man, I'll see you at practice." "Yeah, see you there." Troy said pointing at him. Zeke bent down and gave Sharpay a kiss before he took off for class. As Zeke left Troy's friendly smile turn into a concerned one. "Troy is everything alright?" Sharpay said with a concerned look also. "No, I need to know what happened between us, or if anything happened between us last night when I was drunk." he said rambling. "Troy what are you talking about when you were drun . . . oh that's why you bailed on me yesterday to go get drunk?" She said in an angry voice. "Sharpay what are you talking about bailed on you I never had plans with you." "Yes we did, Ms. Darbus asked you if you wouldn't mind helping me prepare for the Christmas production, since Gabriella couldn't and you said sure you wouldn't mind." "Wait, what, when was this?" "Yesterday during free period, don't you remember?" "I can't really remember too much about yesterday." Troy confessed. "Well try not to forget that we need to meet in the auditorium after basketball practice to get the songs finished." The 2 minute bell for class rang. "Ok, I won't I'll have Gabriella remind me after school incase I forget." He said as he was walking away to class.

During the school day Troy didn't pay attention in any of his classes, he was trying to put the pieces together of lasts night incidents, him spacing throughout the game, him bailing on Sharpay, and getting drunk and crashing on the couch. During lunch he went into the nurses office to sleep and take the stress of yesterday off his shoulder, forgetting about Gabriella. Although she was stood up Gabriella wasn't mad, she understood that Troy was having a rough day and probably needed to rest.

After school during basketball practice Troy was finally focused was focused on the present and not so much the past. "Ok, we are looking better." Coach Bolton spoke with authority. Troy was staring off into space, although he was focused on the present Troy hated hearing the long speeches his dad gave who was also his coach. "Troy!" Coach Bolton yelled to try and get his attention. Troy was startled and turned to see his coach/dad glaring at him. "Troy we can't afford another lose like yesterday, I need you to get your head in the game!" Coach Bolton went on lecturing the team and Troy again went off into his space mode. Despite him not paying attention to anything the coach had to say Troy had a great practice. He stopped thinking about last night and focused on his free throws.

In the locker the guys were joking, laughing, and discussing what they did yesterday. When Jason asked Troy what he did after the game his mind went blank, he didn't know what to say. "Uh. . . I went home. . . no I went to. . . I can't remember." Troy spoke with disappointment. The crowed looked with question and then turned away to carry on with their other discussions and then gathered their things to be on there way. Troy left the locker room feeling embarrassed but then remembered that he was to meet Sharpay in the auditorium to work on the Christmas production.

Troy opened the door to the auditorium to find Sharpay sitting at the piano making corrections to a sheet of music. When the door closed she saw him and gestured to him to get up there and help her with the sheet of music. Troy rushed to the stage and sat beside Sharpay as she commanded. It was not a good idea to anger Sharpay.

"Ok, tell me if this sounds right." she said with authority

_Christmas cheer filled the air, with sleigh bells ringing everywhere.  
Children laugh and play with jeer, with no fear. . ._

Troy was actually focused on her singing because had never heard Sharpay sing like that before, it was beautiful. He was used to all the show music, but this piece that she was singing was heartfelt he thought. He was mesmerized by her eyes as he listened to her sing, she sounded like an angel. When she was finished she looked over and saw Troy staring into her eyes but not realizing that she had finished singing.

"Troy. . . Troy, are you alright?" she said smiling. Troy was trapped in Sharpay's eyes. He was stilling staring at her but couldn't here her calling his name.

"Troy!" she screamed. "Uh?" he said shaking off the trance. "How did that sound?" "It sounded amazing, did you make that up yourself?"

Troy was mesmerized by her voice and the way she was looking at him. Her big browns eyes looking into his. He noticed a strand of hair in her faced and reached his arm up to fix. When he touched her skin she smiled looking to see what he was doing and giggled.

"Yeah I was working on it all last night when I was here by myself." Emphasizing her statement. "Oh, yeah I'm sorry about that." "It's alright just don't do it again." She said as she stood up.

When she stood up she tripped over his book bag and the sheets of music fell out of her hands. He got up to help her pick up the papers. As they picked up the sheets of paper they both grabbed for the same paper and their hands met. They both looked up and were nose to nose looking into each others eyes, and once again he was lost in hers. Troy felt a connection with Sharpay that he never felt with anyone else before. Troy was seeing the nicer side of Sharpay and not he Drama Queen he thought her to be. There eyes were locked and nothing could break it. But finally Troy stood up and began to fix his jeans and then extending his hand to Sharpay helping her to her feet. The sat on the edge of the stage going over the music and making corrections. Troy took advantage of this new connection with Sharpay and confessed to everything, all the incidents that had happened. When he was finished Sharpay was astound, and her jaw fell. Troy reached over and lifted her chin closing her mouth. Once again he looked into her eyes and felt warmth and comfort, that she was the right person to vent to. Sharpay always had feelings for Troy, but was never able to express her feelings for him, so she took advantage of his weakness and leaned in to kiss him. Surprisingly Troy was not shocked, nor did he pull away. When they finally did pulled away Sharpay turned to see that someone had been watching them and seen their kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Riding in Cars With Boyz

Eyes closed. . . hearts racing. . . lips puckered. . . they kissed. When they pulled away, they realized they were not alone. The door creaked as it slowly shut behind her. Eyes wide and jaw to match, she was astound at what she had witnessed.

"Am. . . am I interrupting?" she uttered.

Troy and Sharpay stared at her, as she stared at them.

"No, no don't be silly. We were only practicing for the Winter Production." Sharpay said as she stood from the stage.

"Yeah. . . uh. . . we decided to make it a love story and we were testing were the kiss would fit." Troy spoke as he joined Sharpay at her feet, trying to fit her words.

Kelsi didn't know much about relationships because she never had a boyfriend, so she wasn't sure if she had just caught Troy and Sharpay actually kissing, or if it was only just a stage kiss and they were acting.

"Oh, ok." Kelsi said puzzled as she walked towards the stage.

Earlier the nicer side of Sharpay asked if Kelsi wouldn't mind coming to the auditorium after school to help her with the music for the lyrics she was writing.

"So. . . did you still need help with the music?" Kelsi said with a warming smile.

"Oh, right, um. . . yeah it's right over here." Sharpay spoke franticly as she walked over to the piano to get the lyrics.

"Kelsi, thank you so much for helping me with the music. You have a gift and a spark that shows through your work." Sharpay said excitedly as she sat down on the bench next to Kelsi trying to butter her up.

"I think you got all the spark you need." Kelsi mumbled under her breath smiling at Troy. He smiled back nervously not knowing what she had said.

For the rest of the preparation that they did that day Troy and Sharpay kept their distance so nothing like earlier would occur. Despite their distance they couldn't take their eyes off each other, or focus on what they were doing. When it came time for them to leave it was late and Sharpay had no way of getting home, her parents were out of town and Ryan was out with their car, so she decided to ask Kelsi.

"Hey Kelsi, do you think you would be able to give me a ride home?" Sharpay asked with a smile.

"I wish I could be able to, but I ride a bike to school and I don't have a two-seater." Kelsi replied.

"I'm sorry." Kelsi said as she picked up her bike helmet.

"Oh that's ok I'll ask Troy if he can give me a ride."

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow." Kelsi spoke as she got on her bike and rode home.

Sharpay saw Troy leave the building and called out to him "Troy!" she called and ran over to him.

"Do you think you would be able to give me a ride home?" Sharpay said catching her breath.

Troy looked at Sharpay and saw how beautiful she was and agreed to giver her a ride home. On the way to Sharpay's house both were quiet and paid no attention to each other.  
Troy could no longer stand the silence, he slammed on the brakes in the middle of the street and stared at Sharpay

"Troy what are you doing?" Sharpay screamed as she grabbed onto the dashboard.

"Sharpay we have to talk about what happened." Troy said as he turned the key from the ignition.

"Talk about what?" pretending that she didn't what he was talking about.

"You know what, the kiss from earlier."

"Oh right. . . well what do we need to talk about. . . I mean we kissed already we can't change the past." Sharpay said staring out her window.  
"I know but it may change our future." Sharpay turned to look at Troy and saw the seriousness in his eyes.

They looked at each other and felt the intensity growing between them, like the auditorium they locked eyes.

"Troy we. . "  
Troy interrupted her with a kiss.

He kissed her with passion and his lust for her grew. Sharpay couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and kiss him again. Before they knew it they were in the backseat kissing and fondling each other. Cars honked as they drove pass trying to get them to move their car but they didn't care. When one guy got out of his car and broke them up, Sharpay decided that Troy should just take her home.

Throughout the night neither Troy or Sharpay could sleep, they were replaying the night in their mind. Troy couldn't stand not talking to Sharpay so he called her and told her he would be over to pick her up so they could talk. When Troy picked Sharpay up he took her to park where they could be alone and no one would see them. Sharpay's affection for Troy grew and his for her grew also. Before they knew it they we back in Troy's car in the backseat having sex. Their adrenalin was pumping and Troy didn't use protection.

I know this Chapter was short but I promise to update soon...write a review to give me suggestions and tell me what you think of the story so far!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

In one night his life had changed. No longer could he look his girlfriend in her face and tell her that he loved her when his heart had moved on, to another who at first he couldn't stand but now is all he can think about.

Besides talking to his new found love Sharpay, Chad his best friend was the only other person that Troy could trust with his secrets. But for some reason Troy hasn't seen Chad at school nor at basketball practice, so he decided to call him. Troy reached over onto his desk beside his bed for his cell phone and skimmed through his contacts and found Chad's number and called it. His phone rang twice before Chad picked up.

"Hello." Chad spoke in a quiet voice.

"Hey man, it's Troy." Troy spoke as he fidgeted with a keychain.

"Oh, hey man, what' s up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I had a feeling you would." Chad said grinning.

"You were excepting me to call at this time of night?" Troy said as he was laying back onto this bed.

"Yeah man, did you get busted?"

"What?"

"You know the night after the game, when we went to that party." Chad said as he arouse from his bed.

Troy searched his mind for the answer and finally realized that Chad must of been talking about the night that Troy couldn't remember.

"Oh, that night. We need to talk about that too." Troy said raising from his bed.

"Yeah man, that night was crazy." Chad said smiling at the memory of that night.

"Well the truth is I really don't remember what happened that night." Troy confessed.

"Man, I do it was wild."

Chad smiled.

"It went like this. . ."

FLASHBACK

64 to 22, the "Wildcats" were losing. Troy was at his fourth foul and just as he tried to block a shot but he missed and hit the guy on his arm. The whistle blew, "Holding foul, two shots, number 14 white." the referee announced to the announcer of the game. Troy fouled out, he played a terrible game, he wasn't concentrating. He kept looking into the crowd. The crowd was packed as usual, they were excepting a great "Wildcat" game, but were soon disappointed. The "Wildcats" lost 82 to 4. The locker room was silent listening to coach Bolton lecture and about the game. It was their first lost in 3 years, coach Bolton was extremely disappointed. Troy was not paying attention to was his dad was talking about, but everyone else was. Their eyes never left the coach's red face. Chad not paying attention either was texting Taylor about the game. When coach Bolton was finished lecturing Chad grabbed Troy on his way out of the locker room and told him to meet him by his car.

When Troy arrived at Chad's car he found him sitting in the drivers seat with the music blasting and a can of beer in hand. Troy knocked on the car window and Chad unlocked the passenger car door and Troy got in.

"Hey man, that game was brutal." Chad opened another beer and gave it Troy.

"Thanks man." Troy smiled and sipped the beer slowly.

Chad started his car, buckled up, and headed out of the parking lot. As they were driving Troy turned on the radio and tilted back the chair and fell asleep, when he awoke they were stopped at a house with loud music blasting and teens running in and out of the house. Troy got out of the car and headed for the house, when he walked in he saw kids dancing and making out on the couch. He walked further into the house and into the kitchen. He walked in and picked up a can of beer on counter and threw it away, then he walked over to the cooler and picked up a cool one. He opened it and leaned against the wall scoping out the party, then he spotted Chad talking to a girl who wasn't Taylor. Troy walked over to join him.

"Hey, I see you finally woke up." Chad said as he smirked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, my bad, this is Sandi." Chad said pointing to her.  
"No it's Danni, and hi nice to meet you." She glared at Chad.

"Hi, I'm Troy." Troy smiled.

"I know who you are, you were playing in the game right?"

"Yeah I'm number 14." Troy said pointing to his shirt.

"I have a friend who is dying to meet you, her name is Stephanie" Danni smiled and gestured over to her friend to come over.

"This is Stephanie."

"Hi."

"Hey, I'm Troy."

"God he's even hotter in person." Stephanie mumbled under breath to Danni.

"Well now that we all know each other, let's party!" Chad said as he raised his can of beer into the air and wrapped his other arm around Danni.

Chad and Danni walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Troy and Stephanie stood there.

"So. . .what school do you go to?" Troy said trying to make conversation.

"Do you really want to sit here and talk about school, let's party." Stephanie said as she grabbed Troy by his arm and pulled him in the living room to dance.

At first Troy was timid about dancing with Stephanie, but after a few more beer he was loosed up.

"Have you ever tried beer shots." Stephanie yelled into Troy's ear over the loud music.

"No." Troy shouted back.

"Do you want to?"

"Sure."

Stephanie lead Troy into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Ok, here's how you do it. You take a beer and pour some into a shot glass and when someone says go then you have to make and drink as may beer shots as you can in 1 minute."

"Ok, lets do it." Troy smiled.

"Ok ready, set, go." Stephanie shouted.

They each made and drank 8 shots, they did the contest 3 more times and then instead of using beer they used vodka.

When they were finished they returned to the dance floor and danced again. When a slow song came on and everyone coupled up so did they. In the heat of the moment Stephanie leaned in and kissed Troy. Troy, being drunk kissed her back. After a short makeout session, Stephanie led Troy into a bedroom. . .

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's all that I saw." Chad said.

"So that's why I woke up drunk." Troy whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Chad spoke

"Nothing." 

"Man, I have to go. My dad saw me when I came home drunk and now I'm grounded, so I will talk to you at school tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you at school."

Troy hung up his phone so fast that he didn't ask Chad about Stephanie. Troy was tired and fell back onto his bed and fell asleep.

I know I ended it kind of soon but I didn't want to get too far into the next chapter. Thanks for reading my story, if you have any feedback leave a review. Thanks!!!

AMBER 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The light was beaming in her eyes as she awoke from a deep sleep. There was another knock on her door

"Sharpay it's time to get up." a sweet voice called to her from the hallway.

"Mom, is that you?" Sharpay said as she got up from her king size heart shaped bed.

"Yes, it is." her mother said pleasantly as she opened her door.

"Mom, I need to talk to you."

"Ok honey tell me what's on your mind." her mother said as she sat down on her bed.

"Well. . .something happened yesterday." Sharpay confessed.

"Oh my god is everything alright, do I need to call the police.?" her spoke in a concerned voice.

"No, no it's nothing like that. Something happened between me and Troy." Sharpay said fidgeting with her covers.

"Troy. . .Troy Bolton?" her mother questioned.

"Yes, we. . .we were working on the Christmas Production together and something happened between us and we kissed." Sharpay searched her mothers face for an answer on what she should do next.

"Well, I thought you were dating Zeke. He seems like a really nice boy."

"Yeah , yeah I know. . .but what should I do about Troy?" Sharpay stared at her mother once again.

"Well, who would you rather be with?" her mother spoke in a comforting voice.

"I don't know, when I'm with Zeke he makes me laugh and we have a good time, but when I'm with Troy I feel a connection that I have never felt with anyone before." Sharpay smiled at the thought of Troy.

"Well it seems like to me that your heart has made up it's mind." she said smiling pointing to Sharpay's chest.

Sharpay's mom kissed her on her forehead as she got up from her bed and told her to get ready for school. Sharpay dressed in her usual extraordinary outfits, with sparkles and glitter.

When she was dressed she went down stairs and joined her bother at her kitchen table.

"Hey, Shar you finally decided to get up?" Ryan said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What did I tell you about calling me "Shar", I told you didn't like it, and yes mom woke me up." Sharpay fired back.

"Oh, Sharpay while you were in the shower Troy called for you, he asked if you needed a ride school." her mom said as she poured a cup of coffee for herself.

"He did?" Sharpay smiled on the inside.

"Did he leave a number?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"Yes he did." he mother handed a piece of paper to Sharpay with Troy's cell phone number on it.

"Excuse me." Sharpay said as she stood from the kitchen table to leave the room.

"Mom I thought she was dating Zeke." Ryan questioned.

"We'll see." she smiled as she sipped her coffee.

--

"Lean wit it, rock wit it" Troy's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Troy it's Sharpay." Troy rose from the kitchen table as if he was shocked to hear from her.

"I was calling to say I would love a ride to school." Sharpay was nervous talking to Troy.

"Oh. . .ok, I'll be over soon to pick you up.

"Ok, that sounds great. It will give us a chance to talk.

They each hung up the phone and returned to their kitchen tables to finish breakfast.

--

Troy pulled up in his car and like a gentleman walked up to the door to get Sharpay. He rang the door bell. Sharpay opened the door with a smile.

"Hi Troy, I'll will be out in a second."

"Ok, take all the time you need." Troy said with a shy smile.

"Mom I'm leaving now, bye I love you." Sharpay shouted to her mom who was in the next room.

"Bye Sharpay, call me after school if you need a ride."

"Ok, bye."

Troy walked Sharpay down to his car and opened her door for her. On the ride to school neither spoke, they were like a fourth graders who had a crush on each other and didn't want to tell the other that they like them. When they parked in the school parking lot neither opened their door to leave. Sharpay turned to Troy. . .

"Troy. . .are you comfortable with what happened last night?" Sharpay looked into his eyes to see his reaction to the question.

"I-I. . .wh-well. . .are you comfortable with what happened last night?" Troy stuttered.

"I mean, I thought it was unexpected. . ."

Troy looked away from her,

"No, that's not what I meant. What I am trying to say is that it was beautiful." Sharpay reached out to Troy's chin and turned his face to look at hers.

Sharpay was feeling emotionally attached to Troy, she trusted him with her secrets and her virginity.

Troy smiled at what she said.

"Sharpay, I think . . .no I know I'm in love with you." Troy confessed.

Sharpay was shocked to hear this.

"Troy, are you sure?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have never felt this way bout anyone before. When I look into your beautiful brown eyes I get trapped every time, I can't help the way I feel I love you Sharpay." Troy looked deep into her eyes.

There was an awkward silence, then Sharpay blurted out. . .

"Troy. . .I-I love you too." Sharpay began to feel tears coming down her face. Troy wiped them with his thumb as he leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her gently but with passion.

When they broke away they decided not to go to school today but to take a drive and proclaim in their new found love.

--

During free period Gabriella was calm although she was worried sick about Troy, she didn't know where he was. When she saw Chad laughing as he walked down the hallway flirting with some girl, she gestured to him to come over to where she was.

"Hi, Chad have you seen Troy?" Gabriella questioned.

"No, sorry I haven't seen him all day either." Chad spoke still smiling at the girl he was walking with.

"Ok, well if you see him can you tell him to give me a call?"

"Sure, I will." Chad said as he walked away with the girl.

Chad was a big flirt, you would never find him taking to more than one girl for more than 5 minutes. He did try to date Taylor, but to him bronze can before brains and their relationship didn't work out, but they do occasionally text each other.

Throughout the day Gabriella was still looking and even calling Troy to see where he was, he didn't return her calls. At the end of the day when Troy and Sharpay returned from their road trip Gabriella saw them in the parking lot. Troy walked over to Sharpay's car door and opened it, when she got out he leaned down pulling her into a long passionate kiss. Gabriella was devastated, she couldn't believe at what she just saw. She felt the tears as they began to stream down her face, she felt sick as ran to the bathroom. When she was running through the hallway and passed Chad, he followed her to the bathroom but didn't go in. He waited until she came out and then again followed her but this time into the band room.

"Gabriella wait!" Chad shouted trying to get her to stop.

Gabriella was crying and Chad saw that she was hurt, and he was there to comfort her.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked being sincere.

Gabriella didn't answer him, she couldn't, what would she tell him, her boyfriend who she loved dearly and whom she assumed loved her too, kissing another girl.

"Gabriella talk to me." Chad said as he rubbed her shoulder.

When Gabriella finally got control of herself she told Chad what she had witnessed. After telling Chad what she saw, she sat down on the piano bench.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gabby." Chad said as he hugged her.

Chad wiped the tears from her cheeks so he could see her beautiful face. Chad had always thought Gabriella was beautiful and that Troy was a lucky guy to be with her.

"Thank you for being here for me Chad, you are a good friend." Gabriella said wiping her nose.

"Of course I'm here for you, that's what friends are for." Chad smiled.

Gabriella was seeing a new side to Chad, a more sensitive side, a side that she liked a lot.

Gabriella was vulnerable and couldn't help but burry her head in Chad's chest. Chad held her close as if he was protecting her.

"Everything is going to be alright, I'm here for you." Chad whispered in her ear.

Gabriella listened to his words and buried her head deeper into his chest.

"You know he loves you, he loves you don't worry, I love you and I will always love you."

Chad's eye's grew wide.

Gabriella looked up at Chad and couldn't believe what she had just heard, Chad couldn't believe what he just said.

Gabriella looked into his eyes and knew he was serious about what he said. Chad looked into Gabriella's eyes and saw that she may have felt the same way.

Chad leaned down to kiss her and Gabriella moved up to kiss him, when they kiss they didn't kiss with so much that was passion, but more lust. They began to kiss and fondle each other and things got hot and heavy, before they knew it they were under the piano, hot and sweaty in a choir robe. Was Chad following in Troy's tracks not using protection?

I bet you didn't see that coming. . .LOL. . .I will be writing the next chapter in my journal when I leave for Minnesota and I will hopefully update when I get back. Thanks so much for reading my story!!!

Amber 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Panting, heart's racing, sweat binding them together. Chad and Gabriella had did the unthinkable, they had sex. . .in school. Gabriella was laying on Chad's chest and she had fallen asleep. The door to the band room began to open, Chad lifted Gabriella's head to wake her.

"Chad?" Gabriella spoke in a soft voice.

"Shh!" Chad said as he put his finger to her mouth.

The door opened even farther and Zeke poked his head in the room.

"Hello, Chad, are you in here?" Zeke peeked his head around the door.

Chad and Gabriella slid slowly and quietly from under the piano to behind the drums. Zeke suspected that Chad was not in there so he shut the door and returned walking down the hallway.

"Ok, I think he's gone." Chad said as he slid on his boxers.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella said as she slipped on her underwear and then her bra.

"Yeah I don't here him."

"Chad. . .what just happened?" Gabriella sat on a drum after she finished dressing.

"I don't know, one minute we were talking, and then the next we were. . .well you know." Chad spoke as he buttoned his pants.

"So we did do. . .well ya know."

"Yeah. . .I guess. . .we did. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think we need to!" Gabriella said in a serious voice.

"Ok, well I started following you after I saw you running into the building when you were cry. . ." Chad started.

"Right." Gabriella nodded.

". . .then we were talking in the band room, then I told you how I felt. . .and we kissed." Chad was nervous when he was retelling what happened.

"And that's when we must of did it." Gabriella said still putting the pieces together.  
Gabriella looked at Chad and smiled. She grabbed his hand when she asked him. . .

"W-was that your first time?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

Chad replied "Yeah" in a shy voice.

"It was my first time too." Gabriella smiled to comfort him.

They smiled and looked at each other and pretend that nothing was wrong. Then Gabriella realized that it was their first time and didn't know if he used protection.

"Oh, my God! Chad did you use protection?" Gabriella screamed.

The smile on Chad's face disappeared.

"I. . .I don't know." Chad's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God, what. . .are you sure?" Gabriella's eye's grew as wide as Chad's.

"I don't see any condom wrappers." Chad looked on the floor to see if he could find any.

"Well it was only our first time, I don't think anything could happen if it was only our first time." Chad said being naïve.

"Let's hope so." Gabriella said signing.

Chad hugged Gabriella to comfort her. Gabriella felt a tear begin to roll down her eye.

"So what do we do now." Gabriella said and she sniffled.

"I don't know." Chad said as he hugged her tighter.

--

Troy and Sharpay were out driving again.

"Troy, I'm glad we went for a drive today. . .I don't think I would be able to survive school today with everything that happened yesterday."

Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand that was on the gear shift.

"Yeah, I'm glad we did too." Troy leaned over and kissed Sharpay.

That day they travel throughout Albuquerque, they went to a near by fair and then out for pizza. Throughout their road trip they talked about school, basketball, and of course the Winter Production that brought them together.

--

A few weeks passed and neither Troy, Sharpay nor Chad and Gabriella told of what happened between them. Troy and Sharpay kept seeing each other secretly and so did Chad and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella didn't talk, they kept their distance at school and never talked on the phone. Sharpay kept in contact with Zeke but hasn't kissed nor hugged since the day Troy and her kissed.

--

The Evans went out for sea food one night and Sharpay pretended to be sick so she wouldn't have to go with and she could spend the night with Troy. That evening Troy drove over to Sharpay's house and they watched a movie and did must most teenage couples do.

Also that same night Chad called Gabriella and asked her if she could meet him at the school. Gabriella agreed to and she met him in front of the school.

"Hi Chad." Gabriella said as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

"So. . .what's up?"

"Nothing. . .I just wanted to see you." Chad said with a smile.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Gabriella said as she grabbed his hand and walked down the sidewalk.

"I told my mom I wouldn't be out to late, is that ok?"

"Oh, yeah that's fine, I told my dad the same thing."

They smiled and kept walking down the street. They spend their evening walking and talking most of the night and dined at a near by café and had coffee. After about and hour or so Chad walked Gabriella back to her house and gave her a kiss goodnight before returning to the side and walked home.

--

"So did you like the movie." Sharpay asked Troy.

"It was alright, I mean it was a total chick flick though." Troy said as he read the title box.

"It was not a chick flick." Sharpay said as she put the DVD into the case.

"The Notebook, it was a total chick flick." Troy laughed.

Sharpay giggled and shook her head.

"Well next time you pick the movie." Sharpay said as she laid on his chest.

"I will. . .the next time we're watching Coach Cater." Troy said as he smirked.

"Ok, that's alright with me. . .the guys in that movie are so hot."

"Hey!"

Sharpay laughed.

"I was only kidding."

Troy and Sharpay snuggled on the couch and watched TV. Sharpay's phone rang and it was her mother calling to let her know that they were on their way home and brought her a doggy bag. When she hung up she told Troy that her parents were on their way home, Troy rushed to his feet and Sharpay told him to relax that they were on the other side of town. She walked him to his car and kissed him good night, when he was down at the stop sign his parents BMW pulled in the driveway and she greeted them with a smile.

"Sharpay, you must be feeling better." her mother asked as she walked up to her and checked her forehead for a fever.

"Yeah."

"Well you must be starving, we bought you some sushi." Ryan said as he walked up to her also holding a bad of food.

"Sushi my favorite."

Sharpay walked her family to the front door and went inside.

--

The next day Sharpay woke up with a terrible stomach ache, when she got out of bed she rushed to her bathroom to throw up. After she finished throwing up she sat on her bad and tried to figure why she was sick, she faked being sick yesterday, what could it have been. She rubbed her stomach and looked onto her table beside her bed and saw a picture of Troy. She looked down at her stomach and he jaw fell open.

"No. . .it can't be. . .I'm not. . .pregnant?"

Sharpay fell back onto her bed and began to cry. Once she felt the first tear roll down her cheek she sat back up wiped her tears away.

"No I won't cry, I will. . .I will. . .I will buy a home pregnancy test, yeah, and then I will put this behind me." Sharpay spoke to herself.

She got up from her bed and wiped the thought of pregnancy from her mind as she returned to her bathroom and turned on the shower to get ready for school.

--

A next day Gabriella woke up with the same sickness feeling in her stomach, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up and returned to her room. Gabriella thought to herself as well as what could of made her sick, then she remembered what happened between her and Chad and she cried also.

"No. . .I can't be pregnant." Gabriella said as she sobbed.

She thought of the morning sickness as a sign.

"What am I going to do?" Gabriella wiped her tears from her eyes and cleared her head and thought of a solution.

"I will get a test done, yeah. . .get a test done." Gabriella thought of a way to buy a pregnancy test and decided to go to the drug store today after school and say that it was for a health project to anyone who may ask why she was buying it.

Later that day, after school both Gabriella and Sharpay went to the drug store to purchase a pregnancy test. When Gabriella entered the store she saw Sharpay but didn't say a word, she walked down the isle of tests and picked one up and headed over to the cash register.

"Hello" the cashier said.

"Hi." Gabriella said nervously.

"Will that be all for you Miss?"

"Yes, thank you." Gabriella grabbed her bag and headed out of the door.

Sharpay didn't see Gabriella enter the store nor see her purchase and leave the store. She walked to the cash register and placed the test on the table.

"There must be a lot of students must be doing this health project." The cashier said with a smile.

Sharpay looked confused and just nodded.

"Will that be all for you today Miss?"

"Yes, thank you." Sharpay grabbed her bad and headed out the door.

--

Later that night both girls had peed on the sticks and were nervously awaiting the results. It was like magic, both their timers went off at the same time, both girls walked over to their sticks. The results were in they picked up their sticks and observed them closely they were. . .

I promise to update soon!!!!

Amber 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She held her breathe as she looked at the test, she signed with relief as she sat on the toilet and threw the test into the trash. It was negative she wasn't pregnant.

Meanwhile at Gabriella's house she held the test in her hand signed with relief as the test showed that she wasn't pregnant either. She set the test on sink as she scurried down stairs to meet her mom for dinner.

--

After dinner Gabriella returned to her room to call Chad to see how he was doing. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. While waiting for him to answer she picked up the box to the pregnancy test and reread the directions, while reading them she walked into the bathroom and picked up the test. She couldn't believe it, she read the test wrong, it want's a negative it was a positive. . .Gabriella WAS pregnant.

She was devastated, she dropped the phone. . .

"Hello. . .Hello, is anyone there?" Chad questioned on the phone.

Gabriella ran out of the bathroom onto her bed and cried, she couldn't believe it. . .she didn't want to except the fact that she, Gabriella Montez, an honor student was pregnant. What would she do? That night Gabriella cried herself to sleep.

--

The next day Sharpay woke up in a great mood, last night was suspenseful , but today was calm and normal as usual.

That morning she called Troy and asked him if he would give her a ride and he agreed to as always. Sharpay was tired of sneaking around with Troy and not letting everyone know of their relationship, so that day she decided to do so. When Troy came and picked her up she discussed the idea with him and he agreed that they shouldn't have to hide their feelings for each other. He kissed her and told her that her idea was great and they will do it at lunch today.

--

That day at lunch, Troy and Sharpay walked into the cafeteria hand in hand and all were silent. No one moved, they watched to couple walk to an empty table and eat their lunch. Zeke didn't know what was going on because he wasn't paying attention, but when Ryan tugged on his shoulder and gestured over to Troy and Sharpay Zeke grew furious. He walked over to the couple and everyone watched, Troy looked up and saw Zeke coming towards them and his face grew stern, his jaw was locked as he awaited Zeke' arrival.

"Sharpay what is this?!" Zeke yelled in rage.

"Zeke I meant to tell you." Sharpay spoke with clarity.

"Well you obviously didn't get around to it." Zeke was devastated to see his girlfriend walking hand in hand with one of his good friends into the cafeteria.

"Zeke, Sharpay and I are dating now. . ."

There was a loud gasp from the students in the cafeteria. Troy looked around at everyone and then continued is conversation with Zeke.

". . .Sharpay and I are in love." Troy proclaimed.

Chad walked into the cafeteria to see what everyone was looking at and then he walked over beside Zeke.

"Troy, what's going on?" Chad asked.

"Sharpay told Zeke of our relationship."

Chad felt that this was the time to tell Troy of Gabriella and his relationship.

"Uh, well, while we're confessing. . .Gabriella. . .and I have been seeing each other. . . secretly." Chad confessed.

Troy grew angry fast.

"What?" Troy screamed.

"I don't want this to come between our friendship."

"What. . .our friendship. . .what friendship, friends don't take their good friend's girlfriend." Troy turned and saw Zeke still glaring at him.

"This is too much information for me to handle, I can't take anymore." Sharpay said as she rose from the lunch table.

"Stop!" a voice called from the audience that was watching them.

They all turned to see who it was. It was Gabriella she came in and heard everything.

"Sharpay you said that this was too much for you. . .you have no idea what I am going through." Gabriella announced.

"My life was perfect, I had the perfect boyfriend who I thought loved me. . ." she looked at Troy.

". . .I had great friends who I thought you were included, straight A's, and an honor student with a scholarship to Princeton. . .but now I have no friends, I lost my scholarship, and. . .I'm pregnant." Gabriella began to cry again.

When Chad heard Gabriella say she was pregnant he was in total shock, he couldn't move, he assumed he was the father.

"Are you serious?" Sharpay asked as she walked towards her.

"Yes!" Gabriella said still crying.

Sharpay ran to her and held her in a comforting hug. Gabriella cried in her arms until she realized who she was crying on and pushed her away and slapped her hard across her face.

Troy turned to Chad who was still in shocked and punched him and Chad fell to the ground, Troy got on top of him and began to punch him. Zeke pulled Troy off of Chad as the police were running through the crowd of people.

Troy got up and ran over to Sharpay, he grabbed her hand and they ran out of the building. They ran to the school parking lot and Troy told her to get into the car. Without hesitation Sharpay got into the car. Troy started the car and pushed on the gas hard and drove out of the parking lot. Troy was headed right for the highway, Sharpay turned to Troy and asked. . .

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know but out of Albuquerque." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The night was young and so were they, they drove for hours with no where to go but far, as far away as they could. The sun began to set and Sharpay began to worry about where they were going.

"Troy we've been driving for hours, lets pull over and think about this." Sharpay said gesturing towards the rest stop coming up ahead.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little sick of driving." Troy said as he pulled over into the rest stop.

"Ok, we'll stop here ." Troy said as he got out of the car.

"I hope you don't mean here?" Sharpay questioned as she got out of the car.

"Troy I really think we should head back home, I bet our parents are worried sick about us." Sharpay said as she walked over towards him.

"I need to clear my head, everything is happening so fast. . .I. . .I don't think. . ."He paused.

"You don't think what?" Sharpay questioned

"I don't think that I can go home tonight, I needed to get out."

Sharpay saw that Troy was in need of comfort so she pulled him into a comforting hum and he held her tight.

Troy didn't know what to do. . .if he should go back home and face the troubles of Albuquerque, or stop at a hotel for the night and clear is head.

"Sharpay do you want to call your mother?" Troy said as he continued to hug her.

"I. . . I think I should, she's probably worried." Sharpay hugged Troy even tighter.

"Ok, I'm going to use the bathroom and then I will be back so we can talk." Troy kissed Sharpay on her forehead before he walked away into the rest stop.

"Ok I will be in the car calling my mom." Sharpay spoke as she turned and walked towards the car.

She opened the door and sat in the backseat. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called home.

After about three rings Ryan answered the phone.

"Hello, Evan residence."

"Ryan, oh good it's me."

"Sharpay, where have you been!" Ryan screamed.

"I have been on the road, driving with Troy."

"Well when do you plan to get home?" Ryan spoke with concern.

"I don't think I am going to get home tonight." Sharpay said as she laid down on the backseat.

"What?" Ryan screamed again.

"Troy and I need to talk, just tell mom that I am staying over a friends house or something." Sharpay said fidgeting with her hair.

"I already did, I told mom you were staying at Taylor's."

Sharpay had a puzzled look on her face.

"Taylor?" she questioned.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Taylor?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't really hang out with Taylor."

"Well tonight you will." Ryan chuckled.

"Ok then, I will talk to you tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Ryan."

"Night Shar."

Sharpay hated it when Ryan called her Shar.

--

Meanwhile in the men's restroom. . .

After Troy finished washing his hands he felt his back pocket begin to vibrate. He reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his black razor cell phone. He looked to see who was calling and the name said Chad, Troy debated if he should answer it. At first he decided not to but then quickly changed his mind and answered it.

"Troy, where are you?" Chad's voice screamed on the phone.

"Why should you care?" Troy yelled back.

"Sooner or later we are going to have to talk, but the important thing is that we can get passed this."

"Get passed what you sleeping with my girlfriend and getting her pregnant." Troy's anger grew.

"Troy I'm sorry what do you want me to say, I was an accident, and you couldn't of cared for her that much if you went of and cheated on her with Sharpay.

Troy was silent, he knew that Chad was right.

"Troy are you still there?"

"Yeah." Troy said a quiet voice.

"Well I have even worse news for you, do you remember that girl Stephanie that you hooked up with at that part?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. . .what does she have to do with anything?" Troy questioned.

"Troy. . .she's pregnant!"

Troy's heart dropped. . .he couldn't believe what he heard. Troy felt lighted headed and fainted.

SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT I WAS TRYING TO GET THIS PART OUT THERE!!!

Amber 


	8. Chapter 8

Without consciousness Troy laid on the bathroom floor after learning that a girl he had sex with is pregnant.

Outside Sharpay was still waiting in Troy's car for his return. 5 minutes passed and Sharpay was getting worried so she got out of the car and went to look for Troy. She looked around in the lobby but there was no sight of him, no one else was as the rest stop so Sharpay walked into the men's bathroom to continue her search for Troy. As she turned the corner she heard a voice yelling from a cell phone, she saw Troy laying on the floor unconscious. She ran over and bent down beside him, she saw that he was still breathing and began to shake him to wake him up. After about 10 shoves Troy began to come to, Sharpay had become frantic when Troy was out, she began to calm as he awoke.

"Troy, Troy, can you hear me?" Sharpay said as she wiped a tear coming down her face.

Troy's eyes began to flutter as he woke.

"Troy, it's me Sharpay, can you hear me?" She knelt down closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Troy replied with a soft and quiet "yes."

Sharpay lifted his head off the floor and rested it on her legs.

"Troy what happened?"

Now thinking clearly he relapsed the memory of what Chad told him earlier.

"I. . .I think I just slipped on some water and hit my head." Troy said shaking his head.

Troy felt bad about lying to Sharpay but he couldn't bear himself to tell her that he may be having a baby.

"Oh, are you alright, does your head hurt, can I get you something?" Sharpay was nervous not know his condition.

"Your so sweet, that's why I love you, but no I'm fine."

With that said Troy sat up as if nothing happened and walked over to the mirror, Sharpay was astound.

"Wow, you must heal fast." Sharpay said joking at how fast Troy got up.

"Yeah, I'm tough." Troy chuckled.  
"Are you ready to go."

Sharpay gathered herself and rouse from the bathroom floor.

"Yeah lets go."

Troy reached out his hand and she took it then followed him out the door. When they reached to car Troy being a gentlemen opened the door for Sharpay and she sat down.

"Did you call your mom?" Troy asked as he started the car.

"Yeah, well I talked to Ryan and he is going to cover for me, at least I hope so." Sharpay worried if Ryan would accidentally tell her parents where she really was.

"I don't thi. . ." Troy turned to look at Sharpay. She looked back.

They both said "Na!" and shook their heads.

They set off for the road and about a mile and a half ahead they saw a Holiday Inn. They went out on a limb and went in to see if they would give them a room, with no luck they wouldn't give a room to a minor. They headed back onto the highway and saw a crumby motel that looked cheap and wouldn't care about who they gave a room to. They were right the motel manger was scrubby and smelled of booze and probably wasn't sober when he gave them the room.

When they walked into the motel room Sharpay was willing to sleep in the car. The room was dump but they had no choice, the room was cheap and was a somewhat warm place for them to spend the night.

"Well this is it." Troy said as he sat on the bed.

As he sat the down the bed frame broke. Troy was shocked and stood up.

"Well for 30 bucks this is what you get."

Sharpay was standing by the door afraid to touch anything not knowing if that would break too.

"Sharpay. . .are you ok, you seem worried. I mean don't worry I'm no serial killer." Troy tried to make the situation better but they was no hope for the room.

"Well" she sighed "we mine as well try and make the best of it." she sat down on the now broken bed and Troy sat beside her.

"I know things are hard now and I don't know if they are going to get better but no matter what I will always be here for you, I'll be your protector." Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay to give her a loving hug.

"Troy, what are we doing out here, why aren't we at home?" Sharpay was getting worried about her family.

"Honestly, I needed to get away, everything was happening at once and I can't deal with it right now." Troy confessed.

"Am I too much for you to handle, do you think we should break it off, tell me?" Sharpay was getting confused. She stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"No that's not it at all, I love you I want to be with you, it's just everything else that's happening at school." Troy ran after her.

Sharpay was feeling overwhelmed and began to cry.

"Baby please don't cry."

Sharpay looked into his blue eyes and felt the tension and the emotion she felt the night they kissed. Troy looked at he and felt her pain, he leaned down and kissed her hoping to help calm her. It worked before they knew it they were going at it and ended up with them in the bed.

Troy turned over off Sharpay and she rested he head on his well toned chest.

"Troy I don't know what I would do without you."

For some reason Stephanie's face popped into Troy's head. He grew frantic, he forgot all about Stephanie and what Chad had told him about. He didn't say anything about to Sharpay but let her lay on his chest and feel loved.

"Troy." Sharpay called.

Shaking the thought of Stephanie he answered.

"Yeah."

"I know you say it but do you truly mean it, do you love me?" Sharpay looked up into his eyes to see his answer.

"With all my heart, I have never felt this way about anyone, and I never want to feel this way with another girl, you are the one and only for me." Troy's eye began to tear a little and Sharpay saw that he was sincere about it.

Sharpay grew happy and rested her head on his chest. She picked the remote up off the stand and turned on the TV. She flipped through a couple of channel and then one caught her eye, the news channel. Her eyes grew wide as she listen to what they were saying.

"Two teenage high school students have runaway, if you see them please call your local police. These students are not dangerous. They are Sharpay Evan and Troy Bolton."

When Troy heard his name he sat up from the bed along with Sharpay.

"Oh, my god!" Troy yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Sharpay asked.

"Were getting the hell out of here, get up and get dressed."

Both got up from the bed and grabbed they clothes to get dressed. When they we finished dressing and about to grab they stuff someone began beating at their door.

They looked at each other and then turned back to the door and saw the knob begin to turn! 


	9. Chapter 9

They froze as they heard the knock on the door begin to get louder and more aggressive. Troy turned and looked at Sharpay, he gestured over to her as to come by him. She responded quickly and tiptoed as fast as she could over by him.

"Go into the bathroom and wait for me." Troy whispered as he gave her a little push towards the bathroom.

Sharpay ran into the bathroom without hesitation, Troy quickly followed. Troy ran over towards the window and began to open it, Sharpay hiked up her denim mini shirt and Troy helped her up and out of the bathroom window. The door to the motel room burst open and the manager walk in, Troy heard the manager walking towards the bathroom and he began to make is way out of the window, but as he lifted his leg the keys in is back fell and slid by the bathtub. Troy jumped down from the window sill and looked franticly for the keys, when he finally spotted them the manager's feet were stepping on them. Troy stood up quickly and the manager asked where he was going. Troy didn't know if the manager saw the news report and recognize them, so Troy shoved his so he would get off the keys, snatched them up and ran out of the bathroom. The manager caught his balance and ran after Troy, Troy ran out of the motel room and the manager soon caught up with him. From a distance Troy saw Sharpay and yelled at her to come and get to keys to start the car. She ran over quickly and Troy tossed her the keys, she turned and sprinted to the car. Troy saw the manager's arm attempting to grab his shoulder, so he slid over and turned around facing him. The manager was mad at Troy for pushing him and was ready to punch Troy, but Troy was too quick he sensed his anger and punched him first. The manager fell and Troy turned to run but the manager grabbed his foot and he slipped and hit the pavement. Troy began to kick his leg so he would let go and eventually he did when he was getting kicked in the face. Sharpay came flying around the corner with the car and Troy jumped to his feet and ran to the passenger seat. Sharpay slammed her foot on the gas and drove out of the parking lot.

After about 10 miles Sharpay pulled into an empty parking lot that belonged to an abandon building. She drove around to the back of the building and turned off the engine.

"Troy are you alright?" she asked as she touched his face.

Troy's lip had been busted and his chin had a couple of scrapes from when he was tripped.

"Yeah, I'm good." Troy spoke as his he wasn't in any pain, but the truth was he think one of his ribs may have been cracked.

"Troy what are we going to do now?"

"I think we should go home, we don't need the police out looking for us."

"Yeah, I'm too young to go to jail"  
Troy chuckled.

"Do you want me to drive, you look hurt." Sharpay was reaching for the keys in the ignition.

"Do you know where you are going?" Troy questioned

Sharpay yawned.

"No, but you could tell me where to go." she smiled.

"No, that's alright, I'm ok to drive." Troy spoke as he shifted in his seat.

"Are you sure, I mean it's now big deal."

"I'll drive." Troy said as he opened the door.

Sharpay did the same and exited the car going to the passenger side.

Troy set out for the highway towards home.

--

Chad watched the tears stream down Gabriella's face as she sobbed on his chest. He held her close to comfort her. Chad thought to his self what was he going to do. He was only seventeen and was going to be expecting a baby, his life as he knew it was going to be changed forever. He hugged Gabriella tighter and felt a small tear begin to fall.

Gabriella sniffled and lifted her head and saw the tear roll down Chad's cheek, she felt overjoyed that he showed sympathy and compassion, she never seen this from Chad before.

"Chad." Gabriella called out softly as she laid her head back upon his chest.

Chad wiped the tear from his cheek.

"Yeah."

"You won't leave. . .me will you?" Gabriella spoke nervously.

"Never. . .I will never leave you. . .I love you." Chad said as he kissed her on her forehead.

That brought a tear and a smile to Gabriella's face.

Chad laid back on the bed still holding onto Gabriella, and fell asleep with their hands hugged around her stomach.

--

Ryan was nervous, he didn't know what to do, he was driving franticly home from the store. When he arrived to his house he was relieved to see that his cinnamon buns were not burnt. He signed a sign of relief as he lifted one from the bottom of the pan to check if it had been burned. He heard the phone ring and licked the icing from his finger before answering it.

"Hello." He said examining his bun.

"Is Sharpay home yet." a familiar voice said.

"Hi mom, uh. . .

Ryan stalled

"Uh, I think she was going to be home later because Taylor was going to help her his some homework." Ryan spoke thinking off the top of his head.

"Well, ok bye hun."

"Bye." Ryan hung up the phone feeling accomplished and returned to eating his cinnamon bun.

--

It was now daylight and Troy had been driving for hours, he was tired. Out of the corner of his eye he say Sharpay beginning to wake.

"Morning beautiful. . .how did you sleep?" Troy said smiling.

"Pretty good actually. . .

She stretched her arms and fell back onto the seat.

"Troy have you been driving all night?" Sharpay questioned.

Troy yawned.

"Yup."

"Aw, you must be exhausted, do you want me to drive"  
"You don't even know where we are."

"Yeah your right." Sharpay giggled.

Sharpay smelled her breathe and told Troy to pull over at the gas station so she could brush her teeth. Troy did so and realized that they needed gas.

"Uh, we have a problem." Troy said as he turned off the car.

"What, what's wrong?" Sharpay said looking around.

"We need gas."

"Oh, well how much is left?"

"It's just above the E."

"How far are we from home?" she asked.

"About an hour, we are in Jefferson." Troy said staring at the gas meter.

"Oh we are in Jefferson, my aunt lives here, we can ask her to pick us up." Sharpay said smiling.

"Are you sure she will?" Troy questioned.

"Yes of course I'm her favorite niece." Sharpay giggled.

Troy shook is head and reached into his pocket for his cell phone, he flipped it open to see that he had no bars left and his battery was almost dead.

"Uh, we are going to have to use you phone, my battery is dead and I have to service."

Sharpay laughed and flipped open her phone to see that she had a full battery and great service, she chuckled and showed Troy her great service. She called her aunt and in about 20 minutes she arrived at the gas station.

She ran to Sharpay with open arms ready to greet her with a hug, Sharpay did the same smiling as they hugged.

"And who is this handsome fellow." Her aunt joked as she winked to Troy.

"This is my boyfriend Troy. . .Troy Bolton." Sharpay replied with a huge smile.

"Oh, well how are you Troy, taking good care of my favorite niece?" "Of course!" Troy responded nervously.

"Troy are you alright, you look as if you have a busted lip?" As she spoke to walked towards Troy touching his chin.

"Oh yes I'm fine, I have a bad habit of biting my lip." Troy said as he touched his lip.

"Ok, well are you ready to go?"

"Yup, I'm just going to grab my bag out of the car." Sharpay scurried over to Troy's car and reached into the passenger's side to retrieve her handbag.

"Ok, all set."

"After you." Troy smiled as he opened to passenger door so Sharpay could get in the car.

"Aw, he's a keeper." Her aunt joked as she got in the driver s side.

Troy smiled as he got into the backseat.

--

Within 15 minutes they arrived at Sharpay's aunt's house and Sharpay was overjoyed to be off the road and so was Troy.

"Home sweet home." her aunt said smiling as she got out of the car.

"I love visiting you house aunt Sam."

"Well I love it when you visit." Sam smiled at Sharpay

"Speaking of visiting how long do you plan to stay?"

"Uh, were not sure, it won't be that long though." Sharpay said speaking for the both of them.

Troy just agreed with what Sharpay said and smiled.

"Ok well that works for me." Sam turned to the door.

"Oh, Troy I left my bag in the car would you mind getting it for me?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"Oh, no problem.

As Tory turned to the car to retrieve Sharpay's bag the front door began to open and out ran Sharpay's cousin running to greet her.

"Oh, my god Sharpay I haven't seen you in forever." her cousin screamed running out of the house.

"Didn't you come down for the big game?"

"Yeah but we didn't get to hang out because I met the most amazing, hottest guy in the world."

"Oh you have to tell me all about him, maybe I'll know him." Sharpay joked.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce someone. . .my boyfriend."

As she said that Troy was leaving the car and returning to Sharpay with her handbag. As he was walking her bag was open and her lip gloss fell out and rolled over by Sharpay's foot and Troy went to pick it up. Tory picked it up and smiled at his clumsiness.

"This is my boyfriend Troy. . .Troy this is my cousin Stephanie."

Troy turned to see Sharpay's cousin Stephanie and saw a familiar face. . .one he wasn't expecting to see!

IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE BEEN SOOOO BUSY!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME!!!

Amber 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Troy felt his heart rate rise with every breathe he took. His mouth became dry as he tried to utter hello to Stephanie.

"Troy are you ok, you don't look so good?" Sharpay spoke as she laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, uh . . .ye. . .yeah, I, I'm fine." Those were the only words Troy could speak.

"Ok, well this is my darling cousin Stephanie."

Stephanie's smile on her face grew with delight as she looked into Troy's worried eyes.

"Troy!" Stephanie said joyfully as she ran over to hug him.

Troy stood there nervous not knowing what to do.

"Uh, hey. . . Stephanie. . .how are you?" Troy spoke.

"I'm good how are you?" Stephanie said as she released from the hug.

"So, wait, what, you guys know each other?"

"Uh. . ." Troy felt his heart begin to beat even faster.

"Yeah, well sort of. . .we met at a party."

Troy looked at Sharpay with a nervous smile.

"Oh, who's?" Sharpay said smiling.

"Mine, last weekend." Stephanie said smiling at Troy.

"Oh, yeah that party." Troy agreed nodding.

"Well now that we are all acquainted lets go inside and get settled." Sharpay's aunt insisted.

They are followed Mrs. Heart into her home, Stephanie ran ahead to hold the door open for their guest. When Troy walked into the house he felt Stephanie's hand on his shoulder and slide down his back, he became nervous when she had headed for his butt, she quickly slid into the house and over towards the stairs.

"Well Sharpay you can room with Stephanie and Troy you can room with Sharpay's other cousin John. He is Stephanie's older brother.

"Ok, well lets get these bags into the bedrooms, just follow me." Stephanie said as he led them up the stairs.

Troy and Sharpay followed her as if two lost dogs, they were exhausted from traveling so much.

"Ok, Troy this is John's room, he's not here right now his is at work so you can just set you stuff on the floor and sleep on the top bunk." Stephanie couldn't help but smile when she saw or even spoke to Troy.

"And right across the hall is my room." Stephanie turned and opened the door to her room.

You could tell that Sharpay and Stephanie were related because they both were treated and acted as princesses. Stephanie's room was quite similar to Sharpay's, like hers she had a canopy over her heart shaped bed, but hers was dripping with jewels. He walls were pink that matched almost everything in her room.

"This is how a princesses lives." Sharpay joked as she walked into Stephanie's room.

Sharpay couldn't help her self but she just had to touch everything, she thought Stephanie's room was perfect but the only this missing was her.

"Wow, it's pretty nice." Troy was beginning to calm down from all the excitement but he was still on edge about Stephanie.

"Well thanks it took me years to get it to perfection." Stephanie joked.

Stephanie, Sharpay, Troy are you guys hungry I just ordered a pizza.

"Oh, thanks aunt Sam were are starving." Sharpay fell onto Stephanie's bed.

Troy and Stephanie chuckled.

An hour passed before the pizza had arrived and Troy and Sharpay had took a nap. When the pizza arrived they were wide awake and ready to eat. John came walking up to the door as Sam set the pizza onto the kitchen table, they heard the door open and knew that John was home by the loud ruckus that followed him.

"Hi John!" Sharpay yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey Steph." John replied.

"No it's not Stephanie." Sharpay giggled.

John walked into the kitchen to see his cousin Sharpay standing next to some guy.

"Sharpay, what are you doing here?" John question as he went over to hug her.

"You say it as if you don't want to see me." she replied as she hugged him.

"No, of course not." John released from the hug and turned and looked at Troy.

"But this face I don't know." pointing to Troy.

Sharpay leaned over and hugged Troy from the side.

"This is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton."

"Oh, from the Wildcats basketball team, you guys rock!"

"Uh, yeah, and your. . ." Troy spoke.

"Oh, I'm John Stephanie's brother and Sharpay's cousin."

"Nice to meet you." Troy said extending his hand to shake John's.

"Yeah dude."

"Well I think the pizza's getting cold lets eat." Stephanie said as she gestured to go sit and eat.

"Oh yes, I'm starving." Sharpay rubbing her stomach.

Everyone sat at the table, Troy sat in the middle of Sharpay and Stephanie, Troy was quiet at dinner with the predicament that he was in. During dinner Stephanie kept rubbing her leg on Troy's and trying to play footsies under the table. Troy got nervous and began to sweat.

"Troy are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah the pizza's just a little hot." he turned and looked at Stephanie who winked back at him.

After dinner Sam and Sharpay cleaned up the kitchen with little help from John. Troy wasn't feeling to well after dinner and he went up to bed. Stephanie also went to bed saying he was over exhausted from cheerleading practice which she wasn't even going to. During the middle of the night Troy woke up in cold sweat, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He walked passed Stephanie's room, her door was slightly open so he looked in to check on Sharpay. He only saw one person in the bed and didn't know if it was Stephanie or Sharpay, in the dark they looked so much alike. He heard footsteps and scurried into the bathroom. He shut the door slowly but stopped so there was a even room to see who was coming. Walking up the stairs was Sharpay's aunt Sam getting some pizza from the kitchen. Troy chuckled to himself and shut the door.

When he was finished in the bathroom he walked back down the hallway passed Stephanie's room and peeked in again this time he saw two people in the bed, Troy was troubled, he looked confused and thought to himself "who wasn't in bed the first time?", "where did they go?" when did they get back?". Troy's puzzled mind began to walk back to his room until her heard a voice call him from Stephanie's room.

"Troy?" someone said in a soft voice.

Troy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello."

"Troy is that you?"

"Yeah, is that Sharpay?"

"You couldn't sleep either?" Troy asked.

"No not really." She said sitting up in the bed.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked.

"Yeah, meet me in the bathroom."

"Ok." she got up out of bed and followed him into the bathroom.

Troy walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, he walked over and sat in the Jacuzzi type bathtub. Sharpay walked in and turned off the lights.

"Why did you turn off the lights?" Troy asked.

"There too bright, where are you.?"

"I'm in the tub."

Sharpay giggled

"What"  
"Nothing it just sounded funny how you said it."

She walked over to the tub and in between his legs, with her back on his chest. They cuddled and got comfortable.

"Why couldn't you sleep, is something bothering you?" she asked him.

"It's nothing really." he said.

"Well you know you can talk to me." she said as she held his hand.

Troy took a deep breathe.

"Well there is something I have to tell you."

She got up and turned around to face him.

"You do."

"Uh, yeah it's been on my mind."

"Well you know you can tell me anything, I love you."

"Well, uh, umm, uh, what I--m. . ."

Troy couldn't spit it out he began to stutter. Sharpay put her finger to his lips to tell him to stop.

"It's ok, you can tell me later."

"But, I." he was cut off once again.

"Shh, it's ok."

"I think. . ." This time he was interrupted by a kiss. Troy gave up trying to tell her and kept kissing her. Sharpay leaned back onto the bottom of the tub and Troy followed on top of her. Troy let his hormones take over and Sharpay allowed him to do so with her body. That night they slept in the bathtub. Early in the morning Sharpay had awaken and crept back into Stephanie's room, a few hours later Troy was woken by a knock on the bathroom door, he was startled at first but got up and out of the bathtub.

"Hello, is someone in here." Sam asked from outside of the door.

"Uh, just a second." Troy said jumping out of the tub.

"Oh, ok."

Troy walked out of the bathroom and Sam entered. As she walked in she mumbled to herself "Whoa, that reminds me. . .I have to get some air freshener."

After breakfast Troy asked Sharpay to meet him outside so they could go for a walk and talk. After Sharpay and Stephanie helped Sam clean the kitchen she joined Troy outside.

"So do you know any parks close by." Troy asked as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, there's one about a block from here."

"Are you up for the walk?" Troy joked as they stared walked down the street.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well yesterday when I tried to tell you, something else happened." he said looking at the ground with a huge smile on his face.

"Uh?" Sharpay had a puzzled look on her face.

"You know last night in the bathroom, it was really late." Troy explained.

"Last night I was asleep in Steph's room, what are you talking about."

Troy stopped dead in his tracks and replayed the events of the previous night.

"So your saying you were in Stephanie's room all night." Troy's smile was long gone.

"Yeah, why what happened?"

"Uh, nothing I think it was a dream I had or something it must of felt real."

Troy knew that last night was no dream. The girl who had spent the night with in the bathroom was not his girlfriend. . .it was Stephanie!

I KNOW IT'S BEEN SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER LONG SINCE I UPDATED & IT'S FINALLY HERE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!

Amber 


	11. Chapter 11

I can't believe I have been on a **3 YEAR hiatis**. I apologize to everyone who has read my story and who has commented, I honestly never ment to just stop writing my life just got extremely busy. But not worries because I'm back. I am now a freshman in college who just recently got back in touch with her writing skills. So heres what I'm goin to do, I will leave it up to my readers, if you want me to finish the story I will gladly do so. But only if people leave reviews telling me to. I hope you all want to me to because over the past years I have endured a lot and have a feeling I will be ableto continue the excitement of this story!!!! **So please let me know**.


End file.
